


True Mates

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, F/M, SPNABOBINGO, Season 11, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam believes in True Mates. He does. He's just losing hope that he'll ever find one. Traveling as much as he does, meeting the sheer number of people he meets, shouldn't he have found the one by now?





	True Mates

**Author's Note:**

> For the True Mate Square on my bingo sheet
> 
> I have like 7 squares of ships on my sheet so i'm trying to break them up to have a few different squares each.

Sam was a hopeless romantic.

He believed in love at first sight. But after years and years of finding nobody, even his own hopes began to dim. Maybe Dean was right. True Mates – no matter  _what_ their father said – just didn’t exist.

No, that was too maudlin. He knew Dean was wrong. He had to be. Sam was _certain_ Dean was wrong and True Mates really existed. After all, he had proof right in front of him, even if Dean was too blind to see it. Or too stubborn. Or maybe just scared. It was Dean though. Could be a little of all three. And Cas? Sam was uncertain if Cas realized it or not. Maybe he really was the clueless angel Dean thought he was. Or maybe he just didn’t want to push Dean further than he was ready.

Didn’t matter. Didn’t make it any less true. Dean and Cas were meant for each other.

Now if only Sam could find the one who was meant for him.

Back in college, Sam had hoped that Jess was the one. He’d been young enough, idealistic enough to believe it, even though he’d known deep down it wasn’t true. But he’d also been so desperate for normalcy, for love, that he had pushed aside his doubts.

Now, 11 years later, Sam was starting to lose hope. As much as he traveled, as many people as he met, he had better than average odds of meeting his True Mate if any such existed. Legends said you would  _know_ the second you saw them, scented them.

And yet…nothing.

Then the Banshee (Beansidhe if you wanted to get technical) had happened and he’d met Eileen. Things had been so rushed, so frantic, that Sam hadn’t had time to realize till after they’d parted ways how happy he’d been in her presence, how much she’d made him smile. The scent of her – stormy rain and lightning – so enticing, yet comforting. It wrapped around him, made him feel at home more than he’d felt anywhere else – even the Impala – despite her deep suspicions of him, her attack.

Yet it must have been felt in reverse. Despite her suspicious nature, she’d warmed to him almost as quickly as he had her. Trusted him to join her on  _her_ case, despite that she always worked alone.

They stayed in contact after that and Sam tested the waters. But Eileen didn’t seem to notice what he had. Never said a word about it. But he wouldn’t give up hope. He was certain that they were meant to be. The longer it took for her to see it, to acknowledge it, the worse he felt. He’d never pined for something so much in all his life.

If this was how Dean or Cas felt, Sam didn’t know how they’d managed to survive 8  _years_ of it.

Sam and Eileen talked a lot over skype. He brushed up on his sign language skills, learned on a whim in college and rusty after such long disuse, and she seemed pleased with his efforts. Eventually, they managed to meet up again – for another case. Then a cup of coffee.

The glances started. The startled and thoughtful looks on Eileen’s side, the hopeful and patient ones on Sam’s side. Then the day came when the glances turned into something more. Eileen looked at Sam shyly – an utter contrast to the brash, competent hunter she was. It was mutual. As they grew to know each other better, to love each other, the others scent became more and more enticing. Sam didn’t become shy, but he fumbled and stuttered in amazement, in longing, looking less like the confident hunter  _he_  usually was.

They met in the middle, with blushing kisses, breathing in each other’s intoxicating scents. It didn’t take long after that to confirm they were True Mates – or for Dean and Cas to catch on and congratulate them.

The depth of their love for each other, the strength of their bond – Sam would ever be in awe of it. And shake his head ruefully at the memory of what he’d once thought of as love. This, with Eileen, so far surpassed what he’d had with Jess-though he would always think of her fondly-that it continually amazed him how lucky he was to have found her, been accepted by her.

As hunters, they both knew how precarious their lives were. Still, they jumped in headfirst, determined to treasure every moment, every second, with no regrets.

If only Dean and Cas would do the same.


End file.
